


The first kiss

by sarahpoxy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dúnedain - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Rangers of the North - Freeform, Sweet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahpoxy/pseuds/sarahpoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuovi arrivi che sconvolgono una vita che, anche se sempre in movimento, aveva sempre avuto la sua stabilità...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ###  Questa storia entra di diritto nella sezione dedicata a Tolkien, solo perché ambientata tra i Raminghi, ma è più un sottotesto. La vera ispirazione viene dalle storie di [Enedhil](http://www.darktolight.altervista.org), autrice di alcune delle storie più belle trovate su EFP... e gli stessi personaggi sono di sua invenzione e potete trovarli nella sua "[Behind My Eyes](http://darktolight.altervista.org/bmehome.html)".  
>  _ **Adhemar**_ è il capitano dei Raminghi del Nord, che sono stati per lungo tempo sotto la guida di Aragorn.  
>  _ **Aderian**_ è la sorella maggiore, afflitta dal peso di un dono, che si tramanda di generazione in generazione, che le permette di vedere le ombre della notte, che tormentano il suo cammino.  
>  _ **Sathriel**_ nasce tra i Raminghi di Aragorn e cresce con lui, finché i due fratelli non entrano a far parte della sua gente e sconvolgono totalmente la sua vita, diventando più importanti di ogni altra cosa.

  
**` The first kiss`**

  
` Erano passati pochi giorni dal loro arrivo, la sua famiglia li aveva subito accolti a braccia aperte, eppure c’era qualcosa di strano in loro. Ogni notte si isolavano e si allontanavano dal campo… ed ogni mattina la stanchezza di Lei era sempre più evidente. Venne ancora una volta la sera e, complice la sua tenda accanto a quella dei suoi genitori, ma in cui era da sola, uscì senza fare alcun rumore e seguì i due fratelli verso il fiume. Il Sole lasciava il posto alla più tenue e serena luce della Luna: una serenità che, dopo quella notte, non avrebbe più provato al suo cospetto. Li osservò da lontano e, mentre era evidente l’agitazione che animava lui, Lei sembrava quasi una statua, immobile e fredda, come se nulla potesse toccarla…  `

` Restò a guardarli finché anche l’ultimo sprazzo di luce solare lasciò il posto al buio ed improvvisamente, l’immobilità lasciò il posto a movimenti frenetici, i suoi occhi sembravano non trovare un appiglio, alzò la mano quasi a toccare qualcosa, ma, con uno scatto, l’allontanava improvvisamente. La guardava rapita, quasi non si accorse del movimento del suo giovane amico, che si strinse alla sorella, quasi a volerla proteggere da quel qualcosa che non poteva conoscere. Ancora oggi, non saprebbe dire se sono stati pochi istanti o interminabili giorni quelli passati ad osservare i suoi movimenti, le sue espressioni, il suo terrore, ma ricorda bene quando, stremata, Lei si è accasciata tra le braccia del fratello: finalmente si permise di chiudere gli occhi di fronte a quella scena e solo allora si accorse che il suo sguardo era appannato, che le sue guance erano bagnate di quelle lacrime che, involontariamente, erano scorse sul suo viso tutta la notte, ma non poteva smettere di guardare il suo viso…  `

` E fu un attimo… e i Suoi occhi stanchi erano puntati nei suoi… e lei correva via e si rifugiava in un punto più alto del fiume, per nascondersi e per piangere, perché non riusciva a smettere dopo averLa vista soffrire in quel modo, perché non voleva smettere…  `

` “Ci hai seguiti?”  `

` Strinse le ginocchia al petto e nascose il viso, perché non notasse la sua impossibilità di trattenere le lacrime, ma improvvisamente La sentì cadere in ginocchio dietro di lei e stringerla dolcemente in un abbraccio, spalancò gli occhi per un istante e poi prese le mani tra le sue e le strinse forte.  `

` Restarono così per molto tempo…  `

`` “Perché piangevi?”  
“Cosa ti è successo stanotte?”  
“Te lo racconterò quando ti deciderai a guardarmi negli occhi” 

` Non lasciò la presa delle sue mani, ma la spinse piano all’indietro e voltò il viso verso di lei, la guardò negli occhi per un istante, ma erano così provati, eppure così profondi e penetranti, che si sentì travolta da troppe emozioni, quindi si rifugiò nell’incavo tra il suo collo e la spalla, ma Lei liberò una delle sue mani e le rialzò la testa, così che i loro sguardi si incrociassero di nuovo… e la baciò… `


End file.
